The following Years
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: Basically, it's the years after the finale left us. So yeah... lots of triplets, CharCoop mainly, but other characters (esp. Violet) will make an appearance. English is my first language, so it should be well written, and i've been doing this for a while now. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"Pass me Caroline, i'll change her while you feed these two." Cooper told Charlotte, holding his arms out to receive one of his daughters. Caroline shoved her fist in her mouth and cooed as she saw her daddy, kicking her legs as they left the solid ground. Cooper kissed her cheek, and held her close to him as he walked over to the changing station. "Did you do a stinky?" He laughed at her, laying her down and unpopping her babygro. He looked over at Charlotte, who looked tired, as she sat in the rocking chair and held Georgia in one arm, Rachel in the other, feeding them both at the same time. "I love them all to bits, but sometimes i wish you'd knocked me up with one baby, not three." Charlotte told Cooper, giving him a slight smile. Cooper laughed and gently tapped Caroline's nose, distracting her from the fact that she was laying down still, something she hated. "Well, i didn't want to risk you saying no to another pregnancy, this way we get them all at once." He joked, throwing the dirty nappy into the nappy bin, and wiping a new clean one out and onto Caroline's butt.

Both Charlotte and Cooper were silent for a while, each of them exhausted, and thinking about the way the girls had come into the world. "You know, being identical triplets, it's not my fault. It's not genetic. That means, technically, it was your body that mutated the one sperm i gave you, and made it into three babies." Coop announced, then paused. "Always the over achiever." He laughed, picking up Caroline and placing her down into her crib. He sat down on the floor next to Charlotte and took Georgia from her, who had just stopped feeding. He put her on his chest and gently rubbed her back, as Charlotte did the same t Rachel.

"It's still your fault. If you hadn't have gotten me pregnant in the first place..." She answered back. She gave Rachel a small kiss on her temple and shut her eyes. "But even though i feel like i haven't slept in ten years, and they ruined my figure, i love them each more than i ever thought possible. All three of them won me over the second i saw them." She murmured. Rachel hiccupped slightly, then stretched and yawned, at exactly the same time that Georgia did.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that are tired." Cooper whispered, standing up and laying Georgia down in her crib, as Charlotte did that same with Rachel. Coop put his arm around Charlotte's shoulders and pulled her in close for a hug. They stood there for a second, then Charlotte rubbed Cooper's back and pulled away. "They'll never sleep if mommy boobs and daddy cuddles are standing right in front of them." She told Coop as she left the room.

"It may only be eight, but having Mason on a sleepover, means i'm going to bed." Charlotte told Cooper, heading down the hallway to their bedroom.

"I'm right behind you." Cooper yawned, following her.

Hey guuuuyyyyys IMMMM BACCCKKKK.

So i figured we all need to remember who CharCoop are because there's been like NOOOOOO new fanfics in a whillleee.

(And it's most of y'all summer's too...and that's when most of this stuff comes out. )SO...i'm doing it.

As a favourrrr...

If any of you guys want to interact in a cool roleplay group (i write for Cooper) WE NEED A CHARLOTTE! (And like...other Greys/PP peeps too)

BUT PLEASE BE MY CHARLOTTE

PLEASE

PLEASE

GO HERE FOR MORE INFORMATION!

Anyway...more chapters to follow.

REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO DO MORE CHAPTERS, A HELL OF A LOT MORE FREQUENTLY.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are you and Charlotte?" Violet asked as she entered Cooper's office at the practice and sat down on the couch. Cooper looked up and sighed. "Can we not talk about my lack of a sex life? How's Lucas?" Cooper asked, leaving his office chair, and plonking himself down next to his best friend. Violet raised an eyebrow. "He's okay. And you just changed the subject. Lack of a sex life?" She queried. Cooper shut his eyes and threw his head back dramatically. "It means you're getting more ass than i am and your husband's dead." Cooper told her. Violet's mouth dropped open and she laughed. "You know, Pete would so kick your ass for saying that." She told him, playfully slapping her best friends arm.

"I know. I'm sorry. No sex makes me grumpy. And no sex since before the girls were born." Cooper pulled a face. "It's making me crazy."

Violet rubbed Cooper's knee sympathetically. "You're tired Cooper. And Charlotte's working full time, and trying to produce enough milk for triplets. That's got to be hard. And if you want to have sex so much, you've got to at least try and initiate it. You can't expect her to suddenly jump on you the second she walks in home from work." Violet told him, sounding so much like the shrink she was for a day job. Cooper rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"The girls are nine months now, i just thought that i'd be getting a little bit of something by now." He added, huffing like a disappointed school child. Violet stood up, straightening her dress. "Suck it up Coop. Charlotte just gave you three babies. The infamous Charlotte King, who has always said she never wants children, now has four. If she needs a little time to feel comfortable in her own body again, you owe her that time. Stop being such a guy." Cooper frowned at Violet and crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate it when you're right."

That night, after all four children were safely in bed and asleep, Charlotte was sitting on the sofa, flicking through the channels, her feet tucked under her body. Coop sat beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her neck down so he could kiss her. She kissed him back for a few seconds, then pulled away, readjusting herself to get comfortable again. Coop tried again, sliding his hand up and down her thigh, in a way that previous to having children, would have warranted them riding out the day's frustration. This time, Charlotte tolerated him for several minutes, before jerking away and sighing. "Coop what is with you tonight?" She asked, sounding like he was bugging her. He shrugged, then thought of Violet's advice from earlier. "I want to have sex." He told her bluntly.

Charlotte's mouth opened, then closed again, in shock. She then swallowed and looked away from him. "Oh." She gave him in response. She crossed her legs, then licked her lips. "Cooper i..." She started. She seemed nervous he noticed, making him immediately feel guilty. He placed a hand on her knee and grimaced. "I'm sorry Char. I don't want to pressure you. If you're not ready, that's okay. I can wait." He told her, anything to get that sad look off her face he thought to himself. Charlotte shook her head. "It's not that i'm not ready. I just didn't think you'd want to." She admitted. "I mean, i carried triplets. I don't look the same anymore."

"Hey, hey." He objected, pulling Charlotte's chin slightly so she was looking at him. "You, are beautiful . You always have been and you always will be. Your body, is still the only one i want in this entire world. And anyway, you don't even look like you've had any children, you've toned up so fast." He told her firmly. She gave him a weak smile and tapped the top of his hand. "Thank you. I'm grateful to have you around Coop." She said, moving closer and sitting on his knee, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held onto her waist and leant back in the couch. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, pushing the fabric of her dress up her legs further. She started to kiss him passionately, stroking his stubble fondly with one hand, the other grabbing hold of his hair.

**Okay, so apparently i can't put links on this website... but if you're interested in writing for the RP i mentioned in the first chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. :D**

**Any ideas for chapters will be considered. **

**Also, i promise i'll update every time i get a new review. So if you want more, you gotta review. You can do a review without being a member of Fanfiction, and without even signing in. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Momma!" Came the cry from Mason's bedroom, causing Charlotte to heave herself out of the arm chair she was relaxing in. Entering Mason's room she frowned. "What's with all the hollering?" She asked, sitting down on her son's bed. Mason gestured to the piece of paper in front of him glaring at it. "It's this dumb science homework. I hate doing high school biology." He complained. He was only eleven, but had already been placed into an online High School freshman class for both Biology and Chemistry, after showing such promise in both of them. Charlotte stood up and moved to behind her eldest child. She ran her hand through his hair, then gently massaged his shoulders. "Okay, breathe. You can do this. You enjoy this when you're not getting your panties into a twist. Just, take a breath and look at it again." She encouraged softly, peering over his shoulder at the work before him. "Cell division in plants huh?" She mused. That coincidentally had been her least favourite part about taking biology in high school. "Just, know that your dad and i wouldn't have signed off on you entering this class if we didn't have one hundred percent confidence in your abilities. But if you get really stuck, you have two people in the house who did years of science, and we're both happy to help." She told him, kissing the top of his head. "I'm going to start on dinner, you can do your work on the kitchen island if you want company while you think it over." She told him, turning to head out of the room.

"Momma." He called out, just before she left the room. Charlotte turned back to her son, and gave him a smile. "...thanks." Charlotte smiled wider and poked her tongue out at him. "No problem bud."

Half an hour later and Charlotte was standing in the kitchen, dinner in the oven, with the triplets laying in a row in their baby bouncers. She was feeding them mashed apples, the one food they had discovered all three girls liked. She fed them a spoonful at a time, smiling at the cute faces they were pulling from the taste. She kissed Georgia on the forehead. "Let's get your medicine ready sissy." She cooed, pulling out the bottle of medication from the fridge. Even though she was nine months now, and her sisters seven, Georgia still was on daily medication to help her catch up to her younger sisters. Charlotte squeezed half of the contents in the syringe into the side of her mouth, then the other half into the other side. She rubbed her daughter's cheek as she licked her lips, the medication going down well. Rachel and Caroline held out their chubby arms and grabbed at the air and Charlotte took hold of their hands and kissed the little stubby fingers. "You two want some of sissy's special medicine? You're too big for it girlies." She told them, giving them each another mouthful of apples to suck on.

Charlotte heard the key in the front door and she pulled an excited face at her triplets. "Daddy's home!" She told them, clapping her hands together, all three of them copying her. Cooper entered the kitchen and threw his briefcase down on the floor, then took hold of Charlotte, giving her a hug, kissing the side of her head as he held her. "God, i needed to come home to you tonight." He murmured.

"As appose to your other wife?" Charlotte joked, rubbing his back. "Rough day?" She asked, breaking the hug, letting him see his children. Cooper took the bowl of apples from the counter and after kissing each little baby, he started where Charlotte had left off with feeding them. "I lost a patient." He admitted. "I knew it was coming, but still.." He trailed off, looking sad. Charlotte bit her lip and ran her hand up and down his back affectionately. "I'm sorry baby..." She said kindly. "I have something to show you that might cheer you up though." She smiled at him. He looked at her frowning, looking curious. She kissed his temple, then pointed at Georgia. "Watch this... hey sissy, who's this?" She asked the little girl, pointing at Cooper. "Daddy?" Charlotte said. Georgia's hands flapped and she squealed in happiness. "Da-da!" She managed, reaching out for her father. Cooper's mouth dropped open and he choked a little. He looked at Charlotte, tears in his eyes. "When? Did she just say..?"

Charlotte nodded happily. "Today, when i told her i was going to text you. I almost dropped her i was so shocked." She admitted. Cooper laughed and picked up the smallest triplet, despite the apple sauce down her front. He showered her face with multiple kisses. "Oh baby girl. You're so clever!" He told her, kissing her again. "Da-dadadadadadada!" The baby replied, grabbing Coopers ears and pulling his face closer to hers. "Char, get the camera. I want this on tape!"


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all THANK YOUUUU to everyone who's reviewed! I was aiming to make the previous chapter a longer one, but i kinda just stopped and then realised it was shorter than the first two. Honestly though guys, if you have ideas for chapters, just let me know!**

They were lying in bed, both of them asleep, bodies intertwined as they slept. Charlotte's leg was hooked around in between Cooper's and he had his hand on her waist, while her arm dangled over his shoulder. The crying woke Charlotte first, as usual. However, she had done the last time they woke up, and she had to be at work earlier than Cooper the next day. She pushed Cooper away from her, keeping her eyes closed. "It's your turn." She mumbled, untangling herself from her husband and pulling the blanket around her more. Cooper groaned and pulled the blanket back over his body. He pushed Charlotte's bottom with his knee gently. "You do it, i'm sleeping." He told her, yawning as he spoke. Once again, Charlotte pulled the blanket back off Cooper and around herself. "And what am i? Nocturnal?" She asked him sarcastically. "I did the last two nights. I have to be at work at six." They both lay in silence for a few seconds, neither of them shifting, until they heard the baby cry multiple into three cries. Charlotte sighed and sat up. "Great, now all of them are crying and we both have to go." She grumbled, making her way out of her bedroom. She stopped in the door way and looked back at Cooper, who hadn't shifted. She grabbed the cushion that was on the seat next to the door and threw it at his face, hitting him perfectly. "Get up Coop! I can't do all three on my own." She growled at him, storming out. Cooper huffed and put the cushion over his head and yawned again. "I'm so tireddddd!" He whinged, sitting up and following his wife.

Two hours later, and Charlotte and Cooper were back in bed, asleep, this time with three babies lying in between them. Georgia was curled up in the bend of Charlotte's arm, holding on tightly to her t-shirt, Caroline was asleep in Cooper's arms, while Rachel was spread out like a starfish in the middle.

Mason walked into the room an hour later, confused as to why neither of his parents were up before him and getting ready for work. He knocked on the wall as he stood watching them sleep. "Ummm..guys? It's eight already. Shouldn't we all be out the door by now?" He asked, as his parents opened their eyes sleepily. Charlotte sat up straight away, placing Georgia down on the bed, and putting her pillow where she was lying so her baby wouldn't roll onto the floor. "Shit, shit shit. Cooper, get up. I was supposed to run a meeting two hours ago." She grabbed her phone from the bedside cabinet and dialled a number as she ran into the walk in closet. Cooper sat up and grabbed his phone, quickly sending a text. "Don't worry, i just text Vi. I'll take the morning off and get the kids ready if you need to dash." He told her. He looked at Mason and raised his eyebrows. "You should get ready for school. I'll grab you something from McDonalds on the way."

Charlotte exited the closet, fully dressed, only looking slightly like she had literally jumped straight out of bed. "Okay, i'm going to finish getting ready at work. The meeting's been reorganised for half an hour." She told him, kneeling on the bed and giving each of her girls a quick kiss. She kissed Cooper's cheek, then ran out the door, picking up her work bag as she went. "Bye Mase!" She called out, just before she slammed the door shut.

It was late afternoon before Charlotte saw Cooper again, at the Practice. She managed to kiss his cheek and sit down next to him before Addison launched into the weekly meeting. She glanced through the glass walls to Pete's office, now the girl's nursery, and saw the nanny in there, playing with her babies. Cooper gently tapped her shit with his foot and pretended to cough. Charlotte blinked and shook her head as if to refocus her attention. "Sorry, Addison, what was that?" She asked, looking down at her notes in front of her.

"I was just asking you if you had anything to add about St. Ambrose's new policy on signing off non-hospital surgeons?" The red head mused, taking a look in the direction that Charlotte had been staring, and smiling softly. Charlotte's mouth dropped open and no words came out. She had totally forgotten to plan what she was going to say about this topic to her colleagues. "I..Umm.." She licked her lips and rifled through her sheets of paper, killing time while her brain thought fast. She looked up at the rest of the doctors in the room. "The DHB is reining in rules about foreign surgeons. So either you all sign up as a permanent employee of the hospital, or you hand your patients over to the surgeons we have. " She begun, causing several of the others in the room to object.

"There's no way i'm giving Dr. Melroy my patients Char, he's a monster. He makes me want to cry, let alone children!" Cooper exclaimed. Charlotte flashed him a glare. "If you let me finish... the other option is to keep going as we are, and i sign you off on all your procedures. My hands are tied. The hospital has been advised to know who it's surgeons are." She told them, frowning. She could feel a head ache coming on. She cleared her throat and stood up, as everyone in the room tried talking to her at once. "I'm going to feed my children before i burst." She said, giving them the only excuse she could think of where they couldn't argue and hold her back. Leaving the room, she headed straight for the nursery, and entered. "You can take a break Lilly, i've got them." She told the nanny, taking Rachel from the young woman. Lilly nodded, leaving Charlotte with the room. She sighed, and sat down on the floor, surrounded by her babies. "This is not a good day for momma." She told them. "Momma!" Georgia cried out, clapping her hands together suddenly. Charlotte's eyes grew wide and she stared at Georgia. "Did you just say momma?" She whispered, shocked. Georgia's eyes sparkled and she gave a little giggle. "Momma!" Charlotte laughed and picked up the little girl, hugging her tightly as she stood up. Georgia immeadiately grabbed hold of Charlotte's hair as her mom started walking.

Charlotte walked her straight into the middle of the meeting that was still going on. "Cooper. She said momma." She said proudly. "Mommomomomomom" Georgia babbled, showing off to her parents close friends. Everyone in the room smiled, and Cooper stood up, grinning proudly. "There's my clever girl." Georgia leant towards and held her arms out. "Dadadadadadada" She cried, causing everyone in the room to sigh with the cuteness.

"I can't believe how much she's grown up Char." Addison said softly. She turned to the rest of the practice. "This is why we need to sign onto the hospital staff. Yes it means pulling a few more hours a week, but our patients need us. What if i hadn't been allowed to treat Charlotte when she was taken to with the triplets? Do we really trust other doctors with our patients? A few more hours is a small sacrifice for us to see our patients through to the end instead of referring them to another surgeon." Addison finished.

Charlotte smiled gratefully at Addison and nodded. "She's right. If it wasn't for her, Cooper and i would still have one child. And we all need to be there for all of our patients."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later and it was finally the weekend. Actually, it was Saturday, and Cooper and Charlotte were lying lazily in bed, all four children bundled in with them. Mason was in the middle, fast asleep. The girls had cried all night, and had even woke him up, so now they were quiet, he was catching up on sleep with his parents. Cooper held Caroline while Charlotte had Georgia asleep on his chest, and Rachel lying happily in the bed of her arm. Charlotte looked over at Cooper and felt a rush of love and gratitude for her husband. "Babe, what should we do today?" She asked him, smiling at Caroline as she looked at her momma. Coop shrugged, and kissed his daughters head. "I don't mind. I have to go grocery shopping later, maybe we could take the kids to the aquarium first, then to the store?" He suggested. Charlotte nodded slowly. "That sounds lovely. But let's take two cars, so if the triplets get too cranky for the store, one of us can drive them home."

Cooper smiled, and sighed. "I am so exhausted." He said, looking down at the baby asleep on him. "God I thought I'd be better at this." He whispered. Charlotte flashed him a frown and tilted her head to the side. "Better at what?"

"This...parenting. We just spend the past five hours with three screaming babies. I'm a paediatrician. I'm meant to know how to calm them down." He admitted. Charlotte reached over Mason and Rachel carefully and stroked his shoulder fondly. "It was three against two. And to be fair, every time we got one to sleep, the other two woke her up. We're bound to have bad days like last night, just don't beat yourself up too much over it." She advised him, feeling bad that her sweet, kind husband was taking his daughters tempers out on himself. She managed to reach out and touch his cheek, running a bent finger down his stubble. "You're the best daddy in the world." Charlotte uttered. "And I wouldn't want anybody else in my bed every night." She added, smiling at him. Cooper turned his head and kissed her hand gratefully. "Apart from these four hey?" He joked. "I mean, Rachel clearly gets her sleeping habits from her momma." He snorted, watching the little girl in the middle of the bed, spread out like a starfish. Charlotte opened her mouth and laughed. "I do not sleep like that. You're the one who takes up all the space. I have the same amount of space with five other people in the bed, than I do when it's just you and I." She told him. He was being rather cheeky. Moving slowly, she shifted Georgia onto the mattress, and stood up from the bed and stretched out, yawning. Placing a pillow next to the baby for safety, she also threw one of the floor, just in case. She then signalled for Cooper to follow her, and then turned and walked towards the bathroom, pulling off her pyjama top as she went, letting it drop to her feet.

It took Cooper little time to put Caroline in the same position Charlotte had put Georgia, same with the pillows, then follow his wife.

They had by some miracle, managed to find a shopping cart with a double baby seat on the front, so Georgia and Rachel took pride of place, while Caroline lay in her car seat, in the cart, Mason walking by the side, holding onto the edge, occasionally wondering off to grab something he wanted. Cooper was pushing the cart, while Charlotte read off their list, grabbing things as they passed the aisles. At one point, she lagged behind Cooper, reading the label on a product, and Cooper kept walking. Not looking where he was aiming the cart, he accidentally knocked into another one. The young woman holding on to the cart looked up startled. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I just got distracted. My daughter was pulling the cutest face, I should have looked." He gushed, totally embarrassed. The woman smiled kindly at him. "No problem. I can't be mad at a cute guy for thinking his daughter is adorable." The lady looked at the three girls in the cart. "They're not all yours, are they?" She asked, grinning as Rachel scrunched up her face. Cooper nodded proudly. "All three of them, and there should be a boy somewhere, although he's bound to be collecting junk food to sneak in to the cart later."

The woman laughed and peered into the trolley. "They are just the cutest." She said, touching Cooper's biceps softly as she spoke. Cooper smiled gratefully. "They take after my wife. Speaking of the devil herself." He said, reaching out and holding Charlotte around the waist as she caught up with him. She smiled and put the yoghurt she'd picked up into the trolley. Cooper kissed her cheek and smiled back at the lady he had bumped into. "Well, I guess we better keep going, before I have to change three diapers in the middle of the store." He rushed out, steering the cart away from the lady.

As they walked away, Charlotte playfully slapped Cooper's ass. "Did I really just walk in on my husband being hit on? With our three babies in the shopping cart." Charlotte asked, laughing. Cooper groaned. "That was the most awkward situation of my life. She touched my arm, and I could tell she was seconds off asking for my number before you arrived."

"I'll take a bit longer next time sweetie." She joked. She ran her hand up and down his back and kissed his shoulder. "You've still got it sexy." She whispered, walking off again to get another thing off the list.

**Again, thanks to all who take the time to review. I'm working on writing longer chapters, but i neeeedddd inspiration! So yeah, any ideas are welcome, and credit where credit's due will be given . Love y'all. Stay safe and cool. Sydney xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

She was lying in bed reading, trying to stay awake for when Cooper got home. She'd re-read the same paragraph over five times now, each time, her mind making less and less sense of the words. She blinked a few times, then kept her eyes closed, feeling the sleepiness take over like fog rolling in her mind. She opened her lids and shook her head violently. She needed to stay awake, she reminded herself. He'd need her to be awake when he got home. She decided to get up and go to the bathroom, if she stays laying, warm in bed for any longer, she may just fall asleep unwillingly. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she walked the space between her bed and the bathroom, flipping the switch as she entered. She was about to sit down on the toilet, when she heard the front door close. She returned to the bedroom, forgetting about any desire to use the bathroom. She sat back in bed, and smiled at him when he came in. He looked tired.

"Hey." She said softly, lifting her chin up slightly as he walked by and kissed her. "How was it?" She asked. She got silence in return, as he stripped in the walk in closet. He walked out a few minutes later, this time only in a shirt and his boxers. Slipping to bed beside her, he turned his light out and lay down. She frowned and moved closer to him, sliding her hand across in chest and embracing him. "I'm sorry." She uttered, kissing the rim of his jaw line." She snuggled into his then tilted her head up so her mouth was just under his ear. "Would sex make you feel better?" She asked him simply. She knew it always did. Cooper shook his head. "Not tonight" He whispered. She nodded, then hugged him. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. She hated talking about patients she'd lost, but for Cooper, it helped him heal, and she loved him, and hated to see him in pain, so if laying there, listening to him talk about some freckly kid who didn't make it, would make him feel better, she'd do it.

"Honestly Char, i just want to forget about it and go to sleep." He told her. She nodded, she couldn't help but feel slightly put out. But, she thought, he'd talk when he was ready. And she was exhausted. Not to mention the girls would be waking up for a feed in less than three hours. She rolled over and turned her own bed side lamp off, then moved back into Coopers embrace. She kissed his cheek, then curled up into his side, closing her eyes. "I love you" She heard him whisper, just before she fell asleep.

She woke to the sound of babies crying. The space next to her was empty, and she could vaguely hear a male voice coming from the nursery. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and left her bedroom. It sounded like all three of them were going for it, which meant Coop was going to need help. Just like she thought, when she entered the babies' room, Cooper stood, holding Georgia, while using his foot to rock Caroline in her car seat, while Rachel lay in her crib screaming. Charlotte went straight to Rachel and picked her up, rocking her gently, holding her close, her hand resting on the back of her babies head. Rachel soon was soothed, and her cries turned to slow sighs. Charlotte managed to sit down in front of Caroline's car seat, and touching Coop's foot softly, to signal that he could stop, she lifted her baby into her other arm. "Look, maybe we should take them for a drive? That seems to get them to calm down?" Charlotte suggested, looking at Cooper's stressed face. He nodded, then frowned. "But Mason has homework. We can't expect him to do it in the car." He told her, shrugging. Charlotte stood up and kissed Georgia's forehead while she cried in her daddy's arms. "Look, just help me get them strapped in, and i'll take them. Then you can stay here and help Mase." She instructed, already heading downstairs.

Two hours later, and all three girls were asleep in their car seats, sitting in the lounge, and Mason had successfully completed all of his homework, thanks to some help from his dad. Charlotte, Cooper and Mason were now laying on the couch together, watching a Pokémon episode. Charlotte groaned and looked up from her phone. "Can we please change the channel? If i have to watch one more Pica-whatever attack, i may scream." She moaned, reaching for the remote. Mason's eyes widened and he pulled a sad looking face. "Pikachu...and please Momma, just one more. It's got like, fifteen minutes left!" Mason begged. Cooper grinned and looked at Charlotte hopefully. "Come on..." He whispered, poking her playfully in the arm. Charlotte huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but i pick the TV for the next two nights. You boys watch too many cartoons. I'm outnumbered here." She told them, leaning into Cooper for a hug. Mason laughed, and pointed at his sleeping sisters. "Um, excuse you, but when they are bigger, me and dad and are gunna have to hide in a cave from all the feelings and girls stuff." He told her, making both Charlotte and Cooper laugh.

"A cave huh?" Charlotte asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'll see what we can do about that before the girls get too many feelings for ya."


	7. Chapter 7

**So this chapter has skipped a year, so the girls are nineteen months/seventeen months. Mason is...like 11? Don't get sassy if that's wrong, my story, I make up the age. Oh, and the reviewwwssss people...I need them to get ideas or my story stops here. **

Charlotte was dressed in mom jeans. Never in her life, would she have pictured her great legs and firm ass making their way into mom jeans, but here she was mom jeans, comfy sweater, and hair in a ponytail to match. She sat on the couch, her legs tucked under her, her three daughters sitting either on her, or next to her. Mason was out at baseball with Cooper, and Charlotte had just finished reading to the triplets. She put the book down on the floor and kissed the back of Georgia's head. "Again?" Caroline asked quietly. Charlotte knew it was Caroline, firstly because of the pink rabbit she held in her hands, but also the lack of hair on the little girls head. Being identical triplets, there had been a time when even Charlotte and Cooper had gotten confused. Georgia was the easy one for a while, she was just the smallest, but now she was the same size as her sisters. Caroline had hardly any hair, where as Georgia and Rachel had lots. Rachel was tall, and Georgia's eyes had turned green not long after she turned one. They were slight differences that most people overlooked, but to Charlotte and Cooper, they were signals that they had three very different daughters. Their personalities had grown nearly as much as they had. Georgia was the bossy one. Always in charge, always leading the pack and getting the other two in trouble, but as sweet as candy when her parents were around. Cooper was constantly saying how much like her momma she was. Rachel was like Cooper. Sometimes it was all Charlotte could do to keep her mouth shut and keep in the pleads for her to stop talking. To say she was talkative was an understatement. Since learning how to talk, Charlotte swore she hadn't stopped. She was also funny, constantly pulling faces and making people laugh. Caroline, however, was her own person. She was quiet and withdrawn, and often got drowned out when her sister's strong personalities took over. Caroline was often found cuddling up to Mason, or drawing somewhere alone. Granted, she loved playing with her sisters, and giggled just as much as they did, but also liked to be left alone.

Charlotte was just about to tell them to pick another book instead of making her read the Peppa Pig one for the fifth time that day, when the front door swung open and Mason and Cooper walked in. Georgia was the first one off the couch and running towards the boys, but Rachel and Caroline weren't far behind. Their little legs sort of waddled as they ran as fast as they could, which wasn't really that fast. Cooper bent down and spread his arms out, taking all three into a hug at once. Lifting them up, he kissed them each, then placed them back down on the couch next to Charlotte. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and leant down, placing his lips softly on Charlotte's. "Hey beautiful." He said, smiling as he stood up. "How was Baseball?" Charlotte asked, looking directly at Cooper, but aiming her question at Mason. The kid sighed and dumped his bag on the floor. "We won." He told her miserably. Charlotte frowned and averted her eyes away from Mason to her son. "What's the matter then?" She asked, totally missing Cooper wildly shaking his head for her to stop talking. Mason blinked a few times, clearly trying to keep back tears. "I bench warmed for the entire game. I didn't even touch a bat." He muttered, grabbing the baseball cap from his head and throwing it at the wall.

"Hey. I know you had a bad morning, but don't take it out on my wallpaper." Charlotte told him firmly. Mason sighed and picked up his hat, glaring at Charlotte. "Mason. Take your attitude upstairs. You can come back down when you're ready to be civilized and talk about how you're feeling." Cooper said firmly.

Charlotte and Cooper watched Mason storm out of the room, then turned to one another. Charlotte had just enough time to mouth 'I love you' before both of them were attacked by little girls wanting cuddles.

It was late afternoon now, and the triplets were all napping upstairs in their bedroom. Mason had calmed down and apologised, and was now at a friend's house playing Pokémon. Charlotte was in the kitchen preparing dinner, her iPhone plugged into the speakers, playing soft, country music in the background. She didn't hear Cooper come in, and continued to swing her hips in time to the music as she sang along. Her back to her husband, her dancing wasn't affected by embarrassment. "You should dance more often." Cooper told her, breaking the spell, making her jump slightly. She swirled around and frowned at Cooper. "Jeez, you made me jump." She complained, turning the music off. Cooper stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I liked it." He told her, placing his hands on her hips, making them swing like they had to the music. "You never told me you could dance."

Charlotte smiled and leant her head back on Cooper's shoulder and let him swing her hips. "Cheer captain Coop. Dance was involved. " Cooper kissed her neck, leading a trail of soft kisses up to behind her ear. "How long have we been together and this is the first time you mention cheerleading?" He asked her, sounding slightly disappointed. Charlotte knew the only reason he wanted to have known earlier was to ask if she still had her uniform and if they could role-play with it. She spun around in his arms so she was facing him. She gave his lips a kiss, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and gently biting it before releasing him. "Cheerleading was...not the proudest moment of my life. It involved far too much skin showing and not enough control of alcohol." She told him. Cooper smiled mischievously. "I don't mind skin." He whispered, running his hands down her arms and resting on her bum, squeezing slightly. Charlotte almost giggled, but looked up at the ceiling when she heard a tiny cry. She pecked a kiss on Cooper's cheek and pulled away from him. "Looks like the girls are awake. I'll get them if you finish dinner." She suggested, already half way out of the room. "You mean salvage dinner?" He joked, taking a look in the pan and scrunching up his nose.

Charlotte heard Coopers 'joke' and just rolled her eyes as she headed up the stairs. Entering the triplet's bedroom, she grinned at the three sleepy looking girls. "Hey there sugarplums." She cooed, picking the girls out of their cribs and putting them on the floor one at a time. Rachel and Caroline both held their blankies and bunnies, their thumbs in their mouths, while Georgia held tightly to one of Cooper's shirts. It was now old and scraggily, but it was the only thing that would help her fall asleep. She called it her 'waddy', in some failed attempt at saying daddy that somehow stuck. Charlotte sat on a bean bag on the floor, and put her arms out and hugged the three of them. They were quiet and calm. It was in these first few minutes after they woke up that they were silent and cuddly. It wouldn't be long before they were all bouncing off the walls again. "Let's go find daddy shall we?" She asked, rubbing Caroline's back. The three of them nodded sleepily, and Charlotte stood up. She took Caroline's hand in one of hers, and Rachel and Georgia's in the other. Leading them down the stairs, she called out to Cooper. "I've got three little girls who want a daddy hug." Cooper appeared and smiled. "Well, look at this. Cat got your tongues?" He teased, grabbing Rachel and throwing her up in the air and catching her, tickling her neck with kisses. Caroline and Georgia broke away from Charlotte and ran to their daddy, thumbs finally out of their mouth and smiles on their face. "Me!" "Up!" Came the little cries of happiness. Charlotte leant back on the railing and watched her husband play with their three children, and couldn't help but fall in love with him just a little more.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte and Cooper were sitting in the meeting room in Oceanside Wellness with the rest of the Practice's doctors. Charlotte had one leg crossed over the other, and Cooper had his hand resting on her back as they both sat listening to Addison talk numbers. Charlotte shifted a little in her chair, pulling down her dress a little. Cooper smirked, flashing a look at her bare legs. Cooper cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm sorry Addison; this went on longer than I thought it would. I have to dash to get the girls from day care." He told her. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Charlotte grabbed his shirt as he walked past her. "Don't feed them any sugar today." She warned. "I'm serious Coop. I do not want three grumpy ass kids tonight when they come down from the sugar high their daddy put them on." Cooper kissed her forehead and nodded. "No sugar. Got it." He repeated, and then dashed out of the room. Charlotte followed Cooper with her eyes until he left her sight, then looked back at Addison and paid attention.

Later, when they had the meeting wrapped, Charlotte was packing up the files on the table in front of her, and the one's Cooper had left behind. Addison came and sat on the edge of the table and smiled at Charlotte. Charlotte leant back in her chair and looked at Addison. "You look like you're dying to say something." She drawled. Addison hid a laugh behind a smile and looked down at her hands. "You and Cooper. I never thought...you're cute." She admitted. Charlotte covered her smile with her mouth. "Umm... thanks?" She asked, standing up. It was then that she noticed that the two of them were the only ones left in the room. Just as she headed out the door, she looked back at Addison. "I never thought I'd be in a cute relationship. But Cooper...he's different. He's...I think he's my soul mate." Charlotte said quietly, trying not to laugh at herself, knowing she must sound ridiculous. Addison smiled at Charlotte. "I think he's your soul mate too Charlotte. You guys are oddly perfect for each other." Charlotte was about to reply, when her phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket, she looked at the caller i.d. "It's Coop. I should get this. Coffee tomorrow?" She asked, leaving, not waiting for an answer.

"Coop?" She asked, answering the phone.

"Char. I forgot to bring my paperwork with me; can you go into my office and bring it home for me please?" Cooper asked from the other end. Charlotte shook her head. "Why am I not surprised. You also left your notes in the meeting. Give me a second and I'll be in your office, you can tell me what you want." There was silence on the phone as Charlotte entered Cooper's office and sat down at his desk. She placed the files she had picked up from the meeting on the top of Cooper's 'to read' pile. "I'm here. What do you need?" She asked.

"Just my laptop and the file named 'Daisy'" He told her. Charlotte nodded, and picked up his laptop bag, placing the requested file in the pocket at the back. "Got it. Need anything else?"

"No. What time are you heading home?"

Charlotte looked at her watch. "I'd say in about an hour and a half? I have to finish some paperwork and I have one more patient today." She told him, staying seated.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon. I love you."

"You too. And no sugar." She told him, hanging up and placing her phone back in her pocket. She leant back in Cooper's chair, which felt so much more comfortable than the one in her office across the hall. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. She smiled at the unfamiliar face.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for ." A small girl said, starting to back away.

"Sorry, he's gone home for the day. But I'm his wife, so I can give him a message for you if you'd like?" Charlotte said kindly to the child, who looked to be about six or seven. She shook her head. "It has to be . He said to come to him if I needed him." She insisted, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Charlotte knelt down to the level of the girl. "Hey. He trusts me. Did he tell you we have three little girls? I'm also a doctor, which means you can tell me anything and I won't get mad, or scary. I promise." She said gently. The little girl looked a little unsure, then held out a small folded piece of paper that Charlotte hadn't noticed she'd been clutching. Charlotte peered at it. It was labelled 'Dr. Freedman', in handwriting that clearly wasn't the child's.

She opened it, and stood up, frowning slightly as she read.

"Dr. Freedman,

You've always been so good with kids, and well, Daisy's always loved seeing you. Her father is an angry man, and if you're reading this, it means that he's found out I was planning on leaving him and he's most likely killed me. If Daisy has made it to you, then please, I'm begging you, from the bottom of my heart, keep her safe. She's only little, and she deserves to be with people who are as loving and caring as you are. Dr. Freedman, my husband will stop at nothing to get his hands on Daisy, and if I'm gone, then it means the only person looking out for her, is you. Please. Look after her. Sandra.

Charlotte's mouth was open when she finished the letter, and she looked up at the little her throat, she tried to focus on how Cooper would act. "So you're Daisy huh? That's a pretty cool name. How about I call Dr. Cooper, and get him to come see you, and in the mean time, you can do some colouring?" She suggested, a wide smile plastered on her face. Daisy nodded unsurely, but stepped closer into the room. "Will my mommy pick me up from here, or will Dr. Cooper take me home?" She asked, as Charlotte helped her sit up at Cooper's desk. Charlotte kept the smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sure we'll sort something out. How about you draw a nice picture, and I'll call Cooper." She offered, stepping out of the office, but only standing in front of the closed door. Dialling Cooper's number, she noticed her hands were shaking. Should she call the police? Did this make her a witness in a possible murder? Pressing the back button, she cancelled Cooper's number in her dialling screen. Instead, she punched in 911. Cooper would be her second call.


	9. Chapter 9

"Coop. Cooper, listen to me. You can't go in there like this. She has to see you as the Doctor you've always been." Charlotte blurted out, grabbing anxiously at Coopers shirt as he tried to push past her. She blocked the entrance to his office where Dais sat colouring, oblivious to the drama that had been unfurling a few metres from her. Charlotte had called the police, and they had discovered a body. She'd be recommended to keep Daisy put until they could send a social worker out to get her, something Cooper objected hugely to. As soon as Charlotte had called him, he'd left the children with the next door neighbour and rushed over. Charlotte placed a hand on his arm. "She's fine Cooper. But you're not going to help anyone by going in there with a face on you that gives everything away...I think Violet should tell her about her mom." Charlotte said quietly. Cooper bowed his head and shut his eyes. She was right. But every part of him felt sick. He'd known something was up with Daisy. No kid comes in for checkups five times in one month. And he'd seen the bruises; he'd just not acted straight away. He'd wanted to be sure. He felt even worse when another possibility dawned on him. What if Daisy's mom had been making so many appointments as a cry for help? And Cooper had done nothing to help. And now she was dead. Coop swallowed, and then looked at Charlotte, eye contact with her steadying his feet and making him feel calmer. He gave her a smile. "I can be Dr. Cooper Charlotte. I can." He told her confidently. She rubbed his arm and smiled weakly at him. She kissed his cheek, and then stepped to the side, letting him enter his own office.

The social worker had come, and Daisy burst into tears as soon as she was told about her mom, and how she was going to have to leave with the strange lady. Daisy clung to Cooper's hand, pleading with him to not let her be taken away. "Please Dr. Cooper! Please. Don't let me go!" She cried her face red and full of fear. Charlotte bit her lip and looked away; it killed her to see the little girl so upset and so clearly pulling on Coopers heartstrings. Cooper took a look at Charlotte looking away, then at the social worker, then down at Daisy.

"I'll take her home." He said. The social worker gave him an incredulous look, one that matched with Charlotte's. "I'll take her home. " He repeated. "I'm a doctor, I'm her doctor, my wife is a doctor, and I'm a legal foster parent. Legally, you can leave her with me." He told the social worker, who shrugged in agreement. "Fine by me, just let me see the official documents, and I'll give you a few papers to sign and she's yours until we find a suitable placement for her."

Cooper nodded, and felt sick, not daring to look at Charlotte. Instead, he picked up Daisy and held her close as she cried. "Don't worry, Daisy. I'm not letting you go anywhere." He soothed her, following the social worker into his office to fill out the forms.

Charlotte turned to Violet, who had been standing in the foyer, watching the scene unfold. "Please. Tell me I did not just watch my husband take on a fifth child without even asking me?" Charlotte snapped out, shocked. Violet shrugged one shoulder. "He likes to rescue people. And Daisy...he's bound to be feeling guilty, because she was his patient, and he'll be feeling he could have done more. You married Cooper Charlotte, you shouldn't be surprised. "Violet answered, clearly not saying what Charlotte wanted to hear, as she stormed towards the elevator. " Tell my 'husband', that someone has to go and relieve the ninety year old neighbour from four children. I'll see him at home."

Charlotte had only just put the kids down when she heard Cooper come home. She'd sent Mason to stay with Amelia for the night, something that made him extremely excited. She always let him stay up late watching movies and eating junk food. She'd sent him off for the night so she'd have a chance to talk to Cooper about Daisy. She wasn't really mad, they just needed to talk about it. He walked in and she watched him silently from the couch, as he carried a sleeping Daisy in his arms. He didn't say anything, just headed upstairs and returned a few minutes later, his arms free. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her, moving her legs that were resting on it, and placing them on his knee as he sat down. He ran his hands up and down her legs, then looked her in the eye.

"I had to Charlotte. I couldn't leave her." He said softly. Charlotte took her feet from Cooper and placed them on the ground, shifting so she was leaning into him. "I would have said yes. I just wanted you to ask me. This is our marriage, our house, and our children. This decision should have been made by the two of us. Together. And just because I came to the same conclusion, it doesn't mean I don't want to be asked." She told him, stroking the side of his face. He looked so tired, and sad. She kissed his forehead, and affectionately scratched behind his ear.

"So you're not really mad, you just want me to ask you next time?" He asked hopefully. Charlotte smiled, and nodded. "I'm not really mad. Just don't use this as an excuse to bring home strays every day. Four children are more than enough." Charlotte joked, kissing Cooper once more.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the front door, one that made Charlotte jump. She stood up, her brow furrowed. "Are you expecting anyone?" She asked Cooper quietly, and he silently shook his head. The loud bang came again. "I know you're in there Dr. Freedman, and I know you have my daughter. I only want Daisy, and no one has to get hurt!" Came the yell from outside. There was a loud crash on the door, and Charlotte could see it was about to give way. She clutched at Cooper's arm, her eyes wide with fear. He started pushing her towards the stairs. "Go to the girls. Daisy's in their room on the spare bed. Lock the door, and call the police. Whatever you do Charlotte, don't leave that room, and don't open it for anyone. Not even me. Only open it when the Police get here." He told her firmly. She shook her head. "You need to come too." She told him, knowing she must sound pathetic. But the man outside her house had already killed his wife, what was to stop him from taking out Cooper too? Cooper pushed her harder, the knocks on the front door getting more violent. "Charlotte, I'll be fine. Now go and protect our children. Keep as quiet as possible. Please." He begged her. At the mention of her children she nodded, and silently thanked god that Mason wasn't here. She quickly kissed Cooper hard on the mouth. "I love you." She told him, turning and running up the stairs, hearing his reply just as the front door crashed open.

**Hey guys...someone asked for drama...and I hate writing CharCoop cheating on each other, because I don't think that'll happen because of how the characters have developed, however, I do believe that Cooper, being Cooper, would do something like this. Please review and tell me what you think. It really does help and I'll be sure to update ASAP if people like this storyline. **


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte shut the bedroom door behind her and flipped the lock. Pulling the baby changing station as quietly as she could, she placed it directly under the door handle. Then, pulling out her phone, she dialled 911.

The operator had told her to keep her phone on, with the call still connected, so Charlotte had it on top of the changing station, and she sat on the floor, trying her hardest not to shake with fear. Daisy and her triplets were all still sound asleep, thank god. She's heard the front door open, but nothing really after that, apart from the occasional bang or crash. Her mind was racing. Did this mean everything was okay, or was Cooper hurt, or worse? Bringing her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on top of them, blinking away tears. This was quiet possibly the worst situation she'd ever been in.

Cooper had watched Charlotte head upstairs with fear in the pit of his stomach. It was time to protect his family, and he would not let this man hurt them if it was the last thing he did. He turned to the front door as it was blown open. "Where's my daughter ?" The man yelled. Cooper had never met Daisy's father. Only her mom had brought her in. Looking at the man in front of him, it was hard to believe he had just killed his own wife, although having just witnessed his front door being kicked open, he was more inclined to believe that the short, stout man before him was capable of a lot more than his appearance gave him credit for.

"Sir, please leave my house. I don't know where Daisy is, the social worker took her away." Cooper lied, stepping backwards as the man came closer. "I'm not leaving without my daughter!" The man yelled, throwing a punch and hitting Cooper in the stomach. He bent over, winded, trying to clear the spots that were forming in front of his eyes. Another blow came, this time to his face. Blackness.

Charlotte heard running up the stairs and swallowed. She stood up, moving away from the door, silently standing in between the bedroom door and the four sleeping children. The door handle shook, and then a bang came. "Daisy, are you in there baby?" The man cried. Charlotte glanced at her three baby girls, all of them still asleep. Where the hell was Cooper? Charlotte gulped; it wouldn't take long for that man to get through the wooden door that separated them. Picking up Daisy, she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm going to put you in the cupboard, you must hide. No matter what, do not make a noise. Only come out if Cooper or I say so, okay?" She asked, whispering under the shouting from the corridor. Charlotte placed Daisy in the closet, and shut the door firmly behind her. She ran to the bed Daisy had been sleeping in, and made it quickly, making it seem like no child had been laying there at all.

The door crashed open and Charlotte was faced with a man who looked angry enough to kill her. He ran at her, and she moved to the side, elbowing him in the neck. The man fell to the ground, but it wasn't long before he was back on his feet, face red and angry that he'd been taken down by a woman. Charlotte got in one punch before he grabbed her arm and yanked it behind her back, making her yelp. She heard a crack and felt dizzy with pain. She knew then that her arm had but been broken. "Cooper..." She whispered out before she felt herself being released and thrown to the floor, her head being stomped on by a heavy boot.

Cooper came to, rolling along the floor, groaning. He felt like he'd been run over by a train. He stood up, clutching the edge of the sofa for balance. He listened quietly, nothing. Suddenly, he remembered Charlotte and the kids. Running up the stairs, two at a time, he entered his children's room. He saw Charlotte lying on the floor, blood pooling under her head, her arm at a weird, crooked angle. Oh god. What the hell had he done? He knelt down and felt her pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt the steady beat of her pulse. "Daisy?" He asked, standing up, pulling out his phone. "Daisy, it's okay, you can come out now." He said, hoping to God that Charlotte had hidden the little girl before her father had found them. He heard a little cry coming from the closet and he pulled open the door. He sighed with relief when he saw the child curled up, crying silently. "It's okay Daisy, look, he's gone, and I promise you're safe." He told her, pulling her out of the closet. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling safe in her doctor's arms. "Is she okay?" She whispered, pointing to Charlotte lying on the floor. Cooper nodded and put the phone to his ear. "She'll be just fine." He reassured her, not sure himself.

He turned his head, looking in the three little cribs where his triplets slept. His eyes scanned over Rachel, then Caroline, and then, as his eyes looked at the bed where Georgia normally slept, his stomach filled with an ice cold dread. An empty bed. His daughter was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlotte blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. She looked around her, her pupils dilating as she focused on her surroundings. She was in the hospital, but Cooper was nowhere to be found. There was the triplet's buggy, with Caroline and Rachel asleep in their seats, Georgia's place, curiously empty. Daisy was curled up on the sofa, reading a book. Charlotte tried to sit up, but winced in pain. Looking down at her arm, she saw it had been set and placed in a cast. Taking a look at her drips, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw there were no pain meds linked to her. Cooper had clearly told them. She looked at the door of her hospital room and frowned when she saw the silhouette of a cop standing outside. She shifted in the bed, and looked back at Daisy.

"Hey, sweetie, where's Cooper?" She asked her voice raspy. Daisy looked up from the sofa, her bottom lip quivering. "He's talking to the police about Georgia." She whispered. Charlotte frowned, and looked back at the buggy where two of her three girls were sleeping. Dread filled her stomach and she racked her memory for what had happened several hours ago. She grabbed around for her phone instinctively, but found nothing. She ripped out the I.V in her hand, and gasped at the pain. Standing up was harder, with one arm, but she made it, and walked across to the door. Pulling it open, she walked into the armed uniform outside her door. The officer turned around and flashed her a smile. "You're awake. Your husband said you'd try and leave. I'm here to make sure you stay. He'll be back soon." Charlotte's brow furrowed, and she tried to move to the side and slip past him. He held a hand up against the door frame and shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am. You're under strict protection." Charlotte growled in frustration and slapped her non casted hand on the wall. "God dammit, I have no fricking clue what is going on here, and you won't let me out to find my husband!?" She practically yelled, remembering her sleeping girls, when she heard a whimper come from behind her. Clearly, they weren't asleep anymore. She turned around, and bent down to the level of her sleepy looking girls. "Hey girls. Do you wanna come sit up in the bed with me?" She asked, attempting to unclip the buckles that held them in. Charlotte eventually freed both of them, and lifted them one at a time up onto her hospital bed. They giggled, and pulled the blanket up to their chins, lying down.

It was then that Charlotte noticed how dark it was outside. It was obviously the middle of the night. Pushing the thought of where Georgia might be from her mind, she focused on not over reacting until she had all the facts. She turned to Daisy. Do you want to get in? You must be tired." She asked. Daisy gave her a small nod and made her way to the bed, getting under the covers. Charlotte kissed Caroline and Rachel, then hesitated, and kissed Daisy on the forehead. "You're safe now, I promise." Charlotte told the little girl. She flicked the bedside light off and stood up, making her way back to the door. Opening it, she glared at the officer. "If you're going to keep me in here, I need a phone so I can call my husband."

**Hey guyyyyysss...i'm glad those of you reviewing, are enjoying this story, i know it's a short chapter, BUT, it was just my birthday and i'm crazy busy with work, so i'm doing my best to update as much as possible. HOWEVER, if you're reading this, and not reviewing, it's RUDE. To read this and other work on this site, for free, and to have it so accessible to you, and to not leave a review that takes SECONDS, and helps us writers, is rude. All we ask for, is a few seconds of your time to tell us how we're going.**

**THANKS to everyone who does review. I LOVE YOU! Anndd...just remember, i can see how many people read this thing. I can also see how many of you DON'T review. **


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean he took her?" She demanded, bringing her free hand up to her mouth and chewing on a nail. Her worst nightmares had come to life. Someone had taken her daughter. A murderer had her daughter. She felt sick rising in her throat, but she pushed it down with a deep breath. "Coop, what are we gunna do?" She asked, sounding so helpless and frightened. He closed his eyes and shook his head, wrapping his arms around his wife and holding her close, careful not to squeeze her into his broken rib. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so, so sorry." He repeated, tears falling from his eyes, landing on the top of her head. She blinked back tears. Tears wouldn't bring back her baby, she thought to herself. She cleared her throat and pulled back from him. "Well, he took Georgia, as bait, right? He wants Daisy. We can swap." She told him, her voice stronger now that a clear plan was unfolding in her mind. Cooper frowned and shook his head slowly. "We can't give Daisy up to this man Charlotte. He's a murderer."

"He's a murderer, who has OUR daughter. OUR baby girl Cooper. If he wants his daughter, so he'll give me back mine, i'm up for it." She told him fiercely, her eyes mad and gleaming. "If we set up a swap with him, i'm sure the police can be there before he even gets to touch Daisy. I just want Georgia back." She told him, calming down. She sat down on the edge of the sofa, sighing. She looked over at the bed where Caroline, Rachel and Daisy were all sleeping, arms wrapped around each other, a little frown etched on Daisy's sleeping face.

"She must be so scared." Charlotte whispered, almost inaudible. She looked back up at Cooper. "Make the call Cooper. You must have his number on file somewhere."

Sorry for such a small chapter guys, super busy, and kinda lost steam during this. Any ideas for future chapters?


	13. Chapter 13

The last time she'd held her baby girl? She couldn't remember. Was it after her bath, when she was drying the baby off in a large fluffy towel, or after that? Had she put Georgia to bed that night? Or had Cooper? She couldn't remember. All she wanted was her little girl back in her arms, next to her sisters where she belonged. Charlotte opened her eyes and sniffed, using her unbroken hand to wipe her nose. She hadn't realised that she was crying. She stood up and gave Daisy a small smile. "Don't worry about it, the police won't let your daddy hurt you." She said softly. Daisy nodded and looked even more miserable. Charlotte knelt down on the floor and rubbed the little girl's knee. "What's on your mind?"

Daisy licked her lips and sighed, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. "I.. i want my mommy." She admitted, bursting into tears. Charlotte nodded and realised that what she was feeling, was probably close to how Daisy felt. She put her arm around the girl and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back soothingly, she made slow shushing noises, as she had done with her own children when they cried. Hearing the door open, she stood up, bringing Daisy with her. She struggled a little under the child's weight, especially as one hand was in a hard cast, but she managed to face the person who had just entered the room. The man stuck out his hand, then saw Charlotte's predicament, and pulled it back awkwardly. " , I'm Detective Barry Frost with the LAPD, I'm on your daughter's case. I've already spoken to your husband about the plan, but I figured I'd sneak in a run through with you while he takes your children to the safe house." The man paused and then swallowed. "We're doing everything we can to get her back for you." He added. Charlotte nodded and put Daisy down on the sofa. "I'll be back in a second." She assured her, then stood up and walked to the other side of the room with Detective Frost.

"What's this plan involve then?" She asked in a low voice.

"We plan to stage a meet up. Have you and with Daisy in the meeting place, and have civilian dressed cops surrounding the area. As soon as Mr. Woods appears, we'll take over and if he's got Georgia with him...if not, it won't take long for us to get her location out of him." He told her, folding his arms in front of him.

Charlotte nodded slowly and looked back at Daisy. "We're really using a six year old as bait." She said quietly, so Daisy couldn't hear her. Barry Frost shrugged. "She'll be safe. And it's the most effective way to draw her dad out and get your daughter back. I don't need to remind you that the man we want is a murderer."

It was only an hour later, and now Charlotte and Cooper were sitting on a bench in the park, Daisy in the middle of them, waiting for the meet up. Charlotte hadn't spoken to Cooper since she'd told him to call the meeting. It wasn't that she blamed him, of course she didn't, it was just, maybe if he hadn't been so stupid, they wouldn't be sitting here right now. That sounded a lot like blame, she thought to herself, and gently shook her own head. She couldn't blame Coop. He was just doing what he thought was right, and in all fairness, she'd agreed with him. Bringing Daisy home with them was the right decision. Charlotte gulped as she saw Mr. Woods, Daisy's dad round the corner, pushing a buggy with a blanket covering it. She couldn't tell if he was pushing an empty buggy, or if Georgia was strapped inside. Cooper licked his lips and felt the urge to run to the man and punch him, hard, in the nuts, and take his baby girl back, but that wasn't in the plan. Woods had taken all of five more steps, before he had four police guns aimed at him and 'LAPD put your hands up' was yelled at him several times. For a second, it looked like he was going to run, but it seemed that he knew he was surrounded, and his hands went up behind his head and soon, he was cuffed and on his knees. Charlotte and Cooper jumped up from the bench, both running as fast as they could towards the buggy. Before they reached it, a female cop lifted the blanket and revealed a sleeping Georgia. The sight of her little girl only pushed Charlotte harder, and she reached her seconds before Cooper, and pulled her out of the seat with one hand, holding her close, her eyes shut, tears finding their way out anyway. She felt Cooper's arms around her and the shaking of his body which gave away his tears. Georgia squirmed uncomfortably in her parents arms as she woke up, and begun crying, confused and scared. Charlotte and Cooper released her a little and Charlotte handed her to Cooper, kissing the top of her baby's head as she snuggled into her daddy's arms. "Make sure she's okay. Do a full exam on her Cooper, I want to know every bruise on her." She told him, stroking his arm. She needed a moment. She beckoned for Daisy to join her and held tightly to the girl's hand. They walked a little while, then sat down on a bench, far enough away so no one would hear them, but close enough that when she looked up, Charlotte could see her husband hugging their youngest child. She kept hold of Daisy's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Daisy, your mom..."

"She's dead, isn't she?" Daisy asked, interrupting Charlotte. Charlotte frowned, and then nodded. "I'm sorry. And your dad.."

"I know he did it. My mommy told me he would and that when she was gone, that would find me a nice new mommy and daddy. One's that didn't make me hurt." Daisy said softly, striking Charlotte with sobriety and maturity.

"I want to propose something to you, but first, you need to know that none of this was your fault Daisy, not a single thing that's happened. Not your mom, not your dad, and not Georgia. Nothing." Charlotte told her firmly, her eyes widening with pity as the little girl crumpled into tears.

"Maybe if I was good.." Daisy started, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daisy, you're so good. I promise you baby, none of this is your fault. Sometimes, children are born into families who do not want them, or do not deserve them, and that's not the child's fault. Your mom was an amazingly strong woman who tried to get you away from your daddy safely, and she succeeded. She may not have made it, but you have. You have a chance to make her mistakes mean something." Charlotte paused, and put her arm around Daisy. "I don't know you very well Daisy, but I'd like to. How would you feel about staying with Cooper and I all the time?"

**Hey, some of you will recognise the name Barry Frost, after of course, Lee Thompson Young's character from Rizzoli and Isles. As part of that fandom too, i was in the middle of this chapter when i heard about his suicide. May he rest in peace, and this chapter is dedicated to him. He was a great actor and a brilliant man. **


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all, i want to start this chapter off with an apology. It's been a long time since i updated this and all i have is the excuse that i work two full time jobs, and still go to the gym every day and that i suddenly got uninspired. But, thanks to the constant reminders of review emails popping up every now and then, the urge to finish this story has been ever present. So, without further ado, i'm back. The story, as you might be able to tell after reading this chapter, has shifted a few days from where i last left you, but will fill in most gaps and answer any questions you may have about what happened immediately after. Anyway, once again, i ask that you review, to help me as the writer, continue this story, and if you have any ideas as to where you'd like to see this go next, or even a whole other story completely, don't be shy, just ask. **

Charlotte and Cooper lay in bed together, their hands interlocked. Charlotte held their hands up in the air and readjusted her fingers, then brought the hand down and kissed his. "I love you." She told him honestly. He smiled at her and rolled towards her, resting his free hand on her hip. "I love you more." He offered her simply, kissing her forehead.

"Ew gross. Get a room guys." Came the sound of Mason grossing out in the doorway. Charlotte and Cooper broke apart and looked up at their son. "We have a room buddy, you just happen to be in it." Cooper told him, grinning at his son, who still had his eyes shut and his hands over his ears. "I don't think he can hear you baby, maybe we should just go back to making out, and take advantage of the extra few minutes of alone time he's giving us?" Charlotte teased, shifting closer to Cooper and kissing his bare shoulder. She kissed him again, this time, closer to his neck.

Suddenly, Mason broke, opening his eyes and removing his hands. "Okay, okay, okay, i get it. Just, please, stop." He begged, coming in to the room a bit more. He eventually settled on the edge of the bed and sat down. "So, anyway, now you two have stopped trying to make me more siblings, can i call a family meeting, just the three of us?"

"Family meeting? With only three of us?" Cooper repeated, trying not to laugh at his son's sassy comments, while Charlotte covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. Mason shrugged. "You know, since we're like, the original three. Before the triplets and Daisy..it was just us."

"And before it was the three of us, it was just your daddy and i..." Charlotte reminded him. "But that doesn't make you any less a part of this family. Just because you're the oldest, it doesn't mean that your sisters count as less than you."

"I know..i know, it came out wrong. What i mean is...Daisy. Is she staying with us forever, or like, until she gets her own family?" Mason asked, looking down at his feet shyly. Charlotte and Cooper looked at each other and frowned. Cooper sat up and picked up his shirt from the floor, pulling it on over his head. "Look buddy, let Charlotte and i talk about it together. This is a grown up conversation, and when we're ready, we'll ask you how you feel about it too, okay?" He told Mason, getting out of the bed and messing up Mason's hair. "For now however, you have to get ready for school, and i need to get your sisters ready for the day." He said, ushering the boy out of the room. He then turned back to Charlotte and winked, walking back over to the bed and leaning down to kiss her. "Remember the good old days of uninterrupted morning sex?" He whispered in her ear. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I believe they went the same way as sex outside the bedroom." She whispered back, kissing him seductively.

"You know, sometime's i want to just drop the kids off at Violets and never pick them up." He joked.

"You don't mean that. One day of no kids, and you'd be in the corner rocking plastic dolls named Urnesta. ." Charlotte grinned, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Okay, so maybe for a week or two. Just long enough to get laid without hearing a baby cry out for me." He revised his previous statement.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and smirked at her husband. "I'm no baby ."

**So i know it's short, i just thought that i should at least post something.**

**There will be another chapter soon, just working on it now! So sorry for the wait, reviews are welcome. **


	15. Chapter 15

"I always knew you'd want to adopt Coop, but I didn't think it'd be this soon. The girls are still babies. Are you sure we can take on another?" Charlotte asked Cooper as they sat in her office at the practice, eating lunch together. She took a bite of his apple, and then handed it back to him, waiting for his answer. Cooper shrugged. "We're never going to be ready, not really. And Daisy needs us now. She's warmed up to you and the kids so much already; I don't see how it wouldn't work out." He explained. "And before you question being a momma to five kids, you're amazing with four, and what's one more?" He told her, as he saw her open her mouth. Charlotte closed her mouth with a smirk and licked her lips. "Well then, what are we waiting for? What's one more?"

Four years later. (Mason- 15, Daisy-13, triplets-5)

"FREEDMANS...get your butts down here for dinner before I give it to city mission." Cooper called up the stairs, untying the apron he cooked dinner in at the same time. He smiles as he hears the sound of footsteps running upstairs, making their way down to eat. This is all he's ever wanted. A house full of kids. He watches Mason, then Daisy run past him, followed by his three youngest triplets, tripping over one another to get to the table first. The front door unlocks and the door swings open, and Charlotte walks in, holding her work bag, looking tired. "Mommas home!" Cooper cries out happily, giving her cheek a kiss and taking her work bag from her. "Just in time to eat, take a seat." He held the small of her back and they walked into the dining room together. Charlotte sat down to a chorus of children trying to talk to her all at once. "Do I look like I have five sets of ears? One at a time first. Oldest to youngest. Cooper..."

"I get mommy to myself later, I'll talk then. Although I would like to say well done to Mason and Daisy, who both got top grades on their tests today. Proud poppa right here." He said, starting to eat.

"Geez dad, take my one bit of good news why don't ya?" Mason jokes, elbowing his dad playfully. "No, but for real, momma you need to sign some things for school and one of you guys has to pay for my soccer camp by tomorrow. Please." He added, knowing his momma wouldn't respond to rudeness. Charlotte and Cooper turned to Daisy and gave her a warm smile.

"Well...I got the part I auditioned for! So in like, two months, you're all invited to watch me play the part of Dorothy in the school's production of the Wizard of Oz." Daisy said excitedly, looking around proudly. Charlotte's face burst into a smile and she raised an eyebrow proudly at Cooper, who smiled back. "Look at our little actress. Well done baby." Charlotte congratulated. "I'm sure your daddy would love to help you with your lines." Cooper nodded and pointed to Georgia. "I think that makes you next bug."

Georgia sat quietly, and thought to herself for a few seconds, chewing the food in her mouth. "Well...today, at school I sat on the blue table." She announced finally, causing Daisy and Mason to laugh. Charlotte kept a straight face and nodded. "Was it a good table?" She asked in all seriousness. After a few seconds of thought, Georgia nodded. "Liney and Rach sat on the green table, so I didn't have them buggin' me all day and I didn't have to tell them to quit buggin' me like I always do, cuz they're always buggin' me." She said seriously. Charlotte spluttered into her glass of water and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'll be damned, you sound like you just walked outta the South." She commented, trying not to laugh in front of her most sensitive child. She looked at Caroline. "You were out next, shoot." She told her.

"I saw a frog at school! Ben Brown's momma brought it from her work. She works at the zoo and I touched it. And I was the only girl who didn't scream or cry!"

Charlotte nodded and gave her middle triplet a wink. "Brave like ya momma." Cooper and Charlotte finally turned to Rachel. "Last, but by no means least, Rach." Cooper said.

Rachel shrugged. "I dunno." She muttered. "I lost my bunny today." She added quietly.

"Where?" Charlotte asked immediately. When the girls had been born, her own momma had sent each triplet a different colour rabbit. Georgia had a green one, Caroline a blue one, and Rachel a pink one. It would devastate Charlotte, just as much as one of the triplets if one went missing. "School." Rachel added quietly. Charlotte tilted her head and frowned. "How many times have I told you your bunny has to stay home?" Charlotte asked sternly.

The youngest five year old shrugged and looked guilty and sad. "I'm sorry momma. I just wanted to cuddle her at recess." Rachel explained, her sisters staring at her as she got scolded.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll help you find bunny tomorrow when we go to school. I had Miss Little when I was in fifth grade. "Daisy offered. Charlotte smiled gratefully at her eldest daughter, thankful that all of their kids attended a school that provided grades from pre-k all the way to twelfth grade. "Thank you Daisy." Charlotte said simply. She finished her food quickly, and then washed it down with the wine in the glass provided next to her plate. "So, I have paperwork to do." She said, standing up, glancing at Cooper who looked surprised she was leaving the table so suddenly. "So if y'all leave me be for an hour or so, we can play a game or watch a movie together afterwards? But all homework must be completed and either is checked by your daddy, or ready for me to check." She warned. Bending down, Charlotte kissed each triplets head, then Daisy and Mason's foreheads, much to their disgust. She then stood next to Cooper, letting him wrap his arms around her legs, and looking down, her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly and smiled, her hair falling over her face. "You okay to handle the fort?" She whispered down to him, ignoring the giggles coming from the kids. Cooper nodded, smirking. "I think one more kiss will make it okay." He told her, grinning. "Oh really?" She asked, placing another kiss on his lips. She released him, and winked at the kids. "Oh come on, we have five kids, do you really think we found you all on our doorstep one day?" Charlotte asked, receiving groans of disgust from the two eldest.

Cooper snuck up behind Charlotte as she sat at her desk, and pulled her hair away from her neck. She jumped a little, but relaxed at his touch. "You..." He placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Should..." He kissed behind her ear. "Finish..." He kissed her again and spun her office chair around, pulling her away from her work. "The kids are all waiting to play. Dishes are done, lunch is packed for tomorrow, and homework is all completed, checked and in school bags." He told her. Charlotte raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You did all of that in an hour? You make it so easy to do this mom thing when you do everything." She said, impressed. "It's actually been two hours, but we figured we'd give you a little extra time to work so you're not as distracted, and so daddy gets bonus points to check in the bedroom store a little later tonight." He joked, taking her hand and bringing her to her feet. Charlotte laughed and gave him a hug. "I love you." She told him, leading him out of the office and down the stairs. "Who's ready to lose?"

Mason scoffed and made room for his parents to sit next to him. "You can try momma, you can try." As Charlotte and Cooper sat down, the triplets all attempted to be the first to sit on their parents knees, pushing each other out of the way. "Hey, hey, hey..." Cooper laughed, grabbing Georgia and Rachel and pulling them onto his knee. "Be gentle with your momma." He warned, moving onto the floor, closer to the board game, the girls holding on to him as he moved. Charlotte rolled her eyes and let Caroline sit on her knee. "I'm no china doll Coop." She told him, poking her with her foot. She turned to Mason and stuck her tongue out. "Mason Freedman, you are so loosing. I can't keep feeding your ego any longer."

"Mommy... I wanna sleep in your bed tonight." Georgia whispered as Charlotte tucked her in to bed. Charlotte tilted her head and frowned. "Why baby? Your bed is much comfier, and you know if you sleep with mommy and daddy, your sisters will want to as well and then none of us are gunna get any sleep." She said, kissing her daughters forehead, and standing up. Georgia shook her head, looking scared. "Don't go momma!" She said, panicked as she saw her mom leaving. Charlotte frowned, and sat back down next to her daughter. "Hey." She whispered, stroking the hair out of Georgia's eyes. "There's nothing to be scared of. Momma and daddy are going to be downstairs together for a little while longer and when Mason and Daisy go to bed, we'll be in our bedroom." She reassured the little girl. Georgia looked thoughtful, and then nodded slowly. "Will you check on me in seventeen minutes?" She asked, being precise was a small quirk of hers. Charlotte smiled and winked. "Seventeen minutes. Now go to sleep before I send your daddy up here."


End file.
